Silver
by maddie-nee-chan
Summary: Kagura had always longed for that silver ray of hope. And now, for the first time, she had found it. Rated K plus just because it seriously has nothing except for an occasional curse here and there.


Blood. That's all Kagura could see. Blood everywhere she stepped. "What happened here?" That was all she could manage. She stepped over the lifeless body of the demon slayer Kohaku. The Sacred Jewel shard had been taken out of his back, and the only person she could imagine doing that was Naraku. "But Kanna is lying next to him, and Naraku wouldn't kill Kanna..." she muttered. She walked past the body of her elder sister, who lay on the ground, still clutching her mirror tightly.

"It's not Naraku." Kagura was certain about that one thing. Still...she had a feeling it was a very powerful demon. And she also had a feeling she'd met him somewhere.

Pulling a feather out of her hair, she flew into the night sky. She glanced back once at Kohaku and Kanna. She never cared much for either of them, but she didn't want them to die either.

She flew through the night sky. She tried not to think about it, but if Kanna and Kohaku were dead, was there a possibility that whoever had defeated them could defeat Naraku too? Kagura wanted to kill Naraku, and she was determined to do it even if her life depended on it. However, she wasn't strong enough. Was it possible that — whoever this demon was — he could help her kill Naraku?

She looked down from her plume and noticed someone. "Maybe he was the one who killed them?" With this thought in her mind, she flew towards the ground.

As she touched the ground, she finally saw the person's face. It was the last person she wanted to see. The silver hair, the stern, serious golden eyes — everything about him took Kagura's breath away.

The second their eyes met, it was as if the air was standing still. And it was possible, since Kagura was controlling it. _Just breathe_, she told herself. _Let go of the wind._

"It was you," was all Kagura could say.

"The one who killed that girl with the mirror and that weak demon slayer?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yes."

"Did-did you kill Naraku?" Kagura asked hopefully.

Sesshomaru was silent. "No."

"I see," Kagura murmured, looking away. "Well, it was good...meeting you again."

Sesshomaru didn't reply. He turned, glanced back once at Kagura, then walked away.

Kagura stood still, staring at the spot where he'd been standing. She opened her mouth to call out, but closed it again. She smiled and shook her head.

_If only he knew..._

* * *

"Fujin no mai," Kagura muttered under her breath, waving her fan at the demon. The wind blades sliced through the demon, killing it.

Kagura breathed in and out. She tried to walk, but fell down.

"Shit..." she whispered, staring at the large wound, inflicted by the demon she had just killed, in her right arm. She grasped her arm and started walking again.

She stopped in front of a large tree. Lying down at its base, she looked at her injury. There was an unusually large gash in her arm. She groaned. How was she supposed to kill Naraku in this condition?

"It'll heal," she told herself. Even so, it hurt. She winced. She had clearly lost a lot of blood. "Maybe I should just rest." She leaned against the tree, cradling her right arm in her left, her head pounding.

"Kagura," a voice said. She looked up, but her vision was blurred.

The last thing she saw was a strange silver ray.

**xxx**

Kagura opened her eyes. For some reason, she felt energized. She glanced at her arm, only to find it perfectly healthy and glowing.

She looked up. To her surprise, _he _stood in front of her, with his back to her. And as usual, she didn't particularly want to see him. At the same time though, she was overjoyed.

"It was you," was all Kagura could say. Again.

"You said the same thing last time," Sesshomaru said, still not turning towards her. He started walking away.

Kagura could've stayed silent, and watched him walk away again. But she had something to ask him.

"Why?"

Sesshomaru stopped as soon as he heard the word. The trees swayed in the wind. It was a gentle breeze, and if the wind could express someone's emotions, it certainly expressed Kagura's happiness for her.

"I just wanted to test Tenseiga," Sesshomaru said. "It wasn't about you."

Kagura smiled. Although she had to believe that, part of her felt that maybe he did do it for her.

As Sesshomaru started to walk away again, Kagura stopped him again. "Hey, Sesshomaru," she called. "I just want to say...thank you."

"I told you," Sesshomaru said, "it wasn't about you."

"Right, of course," Kagura laughed. "I never thought it was. Go on now."

Sesshomaru continued walking away. Kagura smiled sadly. Part of her reminded her, "He'll never love you, just give up." And Kagura had to believe that, because for some reason, she felt that it was better this way.

* * *

"Fujin!" she gasped, as she fell from her plume in the sky. Her last attack meant nothing, she hasn't really hit him. Besides, even if it had, it wouldn't kill him. Nothing could kill Naraku.

This time, I'm done for, she thought. Without Sesshomaru, she couldn't be saved. Without Sesshomaru's powers she was nothing.

"Damn that Naraku," she whispered. If only...if only Sesshomaru were here...

As she plummeted headfirst towards the ground, her life literally flashed before her eyes. She saw Kanna, Kohaku, and of course the cruel face of the man who had used her for everything, Naraku. Maybe he could kill him in her next life. She would give anything to live longer in order to do that.

She saw the half-demon Inuyasha and his gang. They weren't all that bad after all. And then, last but definitely not least, she saw Sesshomaru's face. She smiled, tears spilling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes, and that moment she knew she'd never open them again.

I'll do anything just to see you again, Sesshomaru. So just...just come back once.

She laughed at her own pathetic thoughts. Why would he come for her? She didn't deserve it, and he didn't deserve her either; he deserved much, much better.

As she prepared herself for the last time, she suddenly felt something different. She wasn't falling anymore. Someone was carrying her. She forced her eyes open. She looked into the calm, serious golden eyes. However, in these eyes, she noticed an emotion she had never seen before.

Sesshomaru lay Kagura down at the base of a tree. He then stared into Kagura's eyes. That was when she realised what that emotion was: pain. She felt the pain as well.

"Why is it always you?" was Kagura's only question this time.

Sesshomaru looked away. "Did Naraku do this to you?"

Kagura didn't reply. "You haven't answered my question."

"And you haven't answered mine," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes," Kagura replied.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, still not looking at Kagura.

"I...I betrayed him," Kagura admitted. "I don't want to be with him anymore. I just—I want to be free. But I can't, as long as Naraku is holding onto my heart."

Sesshomaru was silent. He stood up, and sniffed the air once. "Found him," he muttered. He then ran off in the direction of the scent. _  
_

Kagura watched Sesshomaru run away without uttering a word. She was too weak to say anything. Besides, even if she could say something, what would she tell him? How could she tell him how much she yearned for his love, his protection? They sounded like empty, meaningless words to Kagura as well. How could she show Sesshomaru that she felt something? And how would she make him love her in return?

She shut her eyes and breathed in. Maybe death was a better option for her.

* * *

"Kagura."

She opened her eyes slowly. She didn't feel weak anymore. A sudden burst of energy shot through her, and she knew that Sesshomaru had saved her again.

"Were you testing Tenseiga again?" she asked Sesshomaru coolly.

Sesshomaru remained silent. "I brought your heart."

Kagura stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief. "What..what are you..."

"I couldn't kill Naraku," Sesshomaru said, and Kagura immediately noticed that he regretted it.

"However," he continued, turning towards Kagura, "I can't let you be controlled by him forever."

Kagura's eyes widened. "What are you trying to say?" she asked cautiously.

"Here's your heart," Sesshomaru said, holding out an oddly-shaped piece of throbbing flesh. A beating heart. Kagura's beating heart was in Sesshomaru's hands.

Kagura looked up at Sesshomaru's stunning, golden eyes, expressionless as always. "You still haven't told me why."

Sesshomaru looked away from Kagura again. That was when Kagura noticed something odd in Sesshomaru's behaviour. He actually seemed nervous to her.

"You don't deserve to die in such a cruel and harsh way," Sesshomaru said quietly. "And I won't allow Naraku to kill any more people, especially people like you."

For a few seconds, Kagura couldn't breathe. Sesshomaru didn't want her to die? After everything that had happened..after all they had been through..he still didn't want her to die?

"Sesshomaru—"

"Will you come with me?" Sesshomaru asked, finally making eye contact with the Wind Sorceress. "Will you help me defeat Naraku?"

Kagura stared at Sesshomaru. Was he truly requesting her to come with him?

"I won't be of any help," Kagura muttered, shaking her head. "I apologize, but I cannot come."

"You won't be able to survive on your own," Sesshomaru said quickly.

"Yes, but—" Kagura was suddenly stopped when a cold hand gripped her hands. She looked into the eyes of the Dog Demon. He was beautiful, but he frightened Kagura. Every time she was around him, she suddenly felt absolutely useless, and she didn't even know why.

"You are coming, aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked, sounding more gentle than ever. Kagura, a little taken aback, couldn't help but smile at this gentle tone. It was something she'd never heard before. "Of course I am," she whispered in reply.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagura up to her feet. He glanced at her once, before turning around to walk away. Kagura watched him for a while – the way his hair flew behind him as he walked, making him seem almost like an angel in her eyes.

He turned around to see Kagura still standing there and staring at him. "I do believe I asked you to come with me," he reminded her.

Kagura laughed. "Of course, of course," she replied, walking towards Sesshomaru. He turned back and continued walking, as she followed him. Although she knew that Sesshomaru didn't love her the way she loved him, she was sure he felt something towards her. _And for now, that's enough_, she thought, holding his hand and walking beside Sesshomaru, her silver ray of hope.

* * *

_Yes, it kinda sucked, especially the ending, but I'm sorry. I couldn't get the characters to admit their *obvious* feelings towards each other without the whole thing becoming extremely OOC. And well yeah, I just did this because I've been reading a lot of manga and fanfiction lately and well Inuyasha: Kanketsu-hen is heartbreaking so yes, this was totally necessary._

_Also, if it's not enough, I could write a sequel, so keep your eyes open for anything I post ;) speaking of which, yes, I'm still continuing _Cherry Blossoms _so keep reading!_

_Thanks for reading this! I sincerely apologize for it being boring or too short or for having a pathetic ending and all of that. Please favourite or review or something! Byèéëêėēęe!_

_~maddie-nee-chan_


End file.
